poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Darkar Docks/The Fat Controller's decision
This is how at Dakar Docks and the Fat Controller's decision goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Lightning's voice can be heard in pitch darkness Lightning McQueen: in and out Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. image of racing cars speeding by is shown before going back to pitch black Lightning McQueen: One winner, 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. image of one of Lightning's wheels spinning as he gains on Cruz is shown before going to pitch black again Lightning McQueen: Did I use to say that? Sally: Of course you did, Stickers. Lightning McQueen: his eyes to see Sally in front of him Wha! Sally: Why, you used to say that all the time. And still do. Lightning McQueen: Sally, what are you doing in here? Sally: Well, I didn't want you to be lonely so, yeah, I hitched a ride. Mater: We thought you could use some company. Lightning McQueen: Well, thank you both, but I'm preparing for a race. You know. I need a little quiet. Sally: Oh, yeah. Right. Come on Mater. Mater: You've got it buddy. back out of Lightning's trailer, revealing they are in Africa at Darkar Docks Mater: little too loud Hey, everybody, listen up. My best friend and Sally's boyfriend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet. outside the trailer Perfect quiet! his horn while Lightning chuckles Lightning McQueen: Now, where was I? in and out and shuts his eyes again Racing. Real racing. flashback to Thomasville where Smokey stands Smokey: Huh!! That ain't racing. That wasn't even a sundae drive. That was one lap racing is 500 of those. Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap. Inside outside inches apart never touching. Now that's racing. Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with Doc's old crew chief. Smokey: How true. as Smokey chuckles flashback ends when knocking is heard Mack: outside Hey, Lightning, Thomas has been unloaded from the ship. You ready? Lightning McQueen: his eyes Oh, yeah, Lighting's ready. opens the trailer door was just being unloaded Ace: You're in Africa now, Thomas! What are you reckon? Welcome to Darkar, Sarago. Thomas: Wow, Ace! I love it! The ships, the people, the sounds, the smells, everything! Fillmore: And the music, so totally my style. Yo, Ace, thanks for invitin' us, man. Ace: No problem, Fillmore. Follow me, the first rally's this way. is put on the tracks and he, Lightning and the others follow Ace Thomas: Whoa! That woman's carrying a pot on her head and look at all those camels. Oh, Ace, I'm so glad you've invited me and my friends to come with you. Ace: Yeah. Well, you know what they say. The world is your oyster. Thomas: Is it? What's an oyster? Is that some kind of fish? Ace: Nah, it's just a saying, Thomas. Excuse me! (he honk his horn at a cow in front of him) But I'm in a hurry here, mate. cow nearly kicks him Ace: Easy! Mater: They're just like tractors all right. Lightning McQueen: 'Cept they don't backfire. Ace: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Thomas: Whoo-hoo! Free and Easy! Ah, excuse us! Thank you! Oh, whoops. Pardon us. Thank you very much. scene changes to Ace, Thomas and Lightning and the others in the Sahara Desert Ace: So Africa is continent number 1. This first cross country rally is a race across the Sahara. Just miles and miles of hot sandy desert. Cruz Ramirez: You know in addition to being hot, and funny, you're also very smart. Luigi: This definitely-a brings back memories of Fireball Beach. Guido: (speaking Italian) Ace: I can't understand a word that blue forklift's sayin'. Luigi: He said that he agrees that it does bring back memories of Fireball Beach. Ace: Oh, right. Thomas: I hope they have lots of water towers. Ace: Yeah. And that's only the start of it. The run continues on to Dar Es Salaam on the other side of Africa. And then we catch up our ship to Rio for the next rally. Francesco: Francesco is wondering, amico. Do they have pit stops? Ace: laughs Not unless you have a crash, mate! Lightning McQueen: Wait. What? Ace: You can't have a pit stop unless you crash. Sarge: So you're tellin' us that rallies have no pit stops unless someone crashes? Ace: Nope. Mater: Dad-gum! Thomas: Dar Es Salaam? Rio? It's